The invention relates to an opto-electrical ultrasound sensor, preferably for the use in medical diagnostics, according to the pre-characterizing clause of claim 1. It further relates to an ultrasound system according to the pre-characterizing clause of claim 9. Finally, the invention relates to a method of detecting ultrasounds according to the pre-characterizing clause of claim 21.